Dead Island Undead Killers
by QuickBlazer992
Summary: The Island of Banoi, once a tourist paradise, now a zombie paradise. Strangely eight survivors are immune to the infection and have to find away off this undead hell.


All right time for a story that is both gory and strange. Disclaimer: everything here belongs to their respective owners.

* * *

_Chapter 1: First blood_

The club was filled with music, bright lights and booze as the adults danced and drank the night away in this island haven, but on another part of the hotel a teen was crawling in the air vents and dropped into the VIP area. _'All right I'm here, now where's the... Jackpot!'_ The teen in question was staring down an enormous all-you-can-eat buffet filled with all types of food. The teen was wearing a black hat, a dark blue shirt, black shorts and black shoes.

He was about to dig in when someone grabbed him by his shrit and dragged him to the door. "Sorry dude, but this is the VIP area, so VIP's only, got it?" The person who grabbed the teen was tall, with light gray hair, had a scar over his left eye and wore a butler's suit. He opened the door, therw the teen out and locked the door.

"Good job, kid, you sure this is your first job?" The gray-haired teen turned to see a baby in a buissnes suit with a fedora and a pacifire around his neck. "Dame-Tsuna, get over here and take me to the meeting." A few minutes later a small teen with gravity defying hair, wearimg a white shirt, blue jeans and red shoes, stopped in between the two, gasping for air.

"Sorry, Reborn, but there's a lot of people here and it's kind of hard to get where you want to-" Tsuna said, but Reborn jumped up and kicked him between the eyes. He fell to the ground screaming and clutching his face, while the teen was standing there confused, when his phone rang.

He checked it and saw the name 'Selnia Iori Flameheart'. "Excuse me I have to take this." He walked out the door and answered. "Hello, Drill-" Hino said, but a teen tried to rush into the VIP area, who Hino grabbed by his collar. "What the hell is with you guys?"

"Hino, what's wrong?" The phone said, but made an echo. Hino turned to see several girls with one having large hair shaped like drills.

"Drill, when did you come here... And you brought the others?" Hino asked, confused.

"Yes, We wanted to see how you were doing, but why are you strangling a kid?" Selnia asked, reminding Hino of his problem."

"It's nothing, just a party crasher." He said, dropping the teen and scaring him, then teen ran with incredible speed. "Wow, that dud is fast." The kid ran fast, making sharp turns and dodging luggage carts.

"What was that guy, he looked like something you'd see in horror show."The teen said, stopping and resting on the ground. The teen had spiked brown hair and was wearing a blue shirt, gray khakis and green and white shoes.

"You get in?" The brown-haired teen looked up and saw the teen from before.

"Hey, there, Ash, no, I didn't." He said, standing up.

"Well I did and it was a huge table filled with all types of food from all over the world, but some dude in a monkey suit kicked me out." Ash said, kicking a suitcase.

"At least you got got in Some monster grabbed my neck."

"Did he have a scar over his eye?"

"Yeah, he did and he had gray hair."

"So did the guy that grabbed me, man, he had some grip." The teen stood up and started walking to the hotel.

Ash followed him, walking backwards. "Yeah and Sena, I'm sure this'll shock you, but... He actually looked our age." Sena stopped and stared at Ash.

"Your kidding, right," Ash kept walking. "Right, Ash?!" Sena ran after him and few minutes later, they were in the lobby. "Seriously, he was our age?"Sena still had a look of disbelief, but bumped into Hino. "Oh, crude, it's him!" Sena was about to run, but Ash grabbed his shirt.

"I think he's on break." Ash said and it looked like he was right. Hino was now wearing a red and black shirt, blue shorts and yellow sandals.

"He's right, my shifts done, so now I'm going to bed," Hino walked to the elevator, pressed the button and looked back. "And, if I hurt you guys, then I'm sorry." The elevator doors opened and Hino entered and was about to go up, but Ash kept them open"What the...!" Hino yelled, backing up.

"Sorry, but, we need to go up to." He chuckled, pressing a button and entered followed by Sena and Tsuna. "What are you doing here?".

"Reborn told me to go to my room." Tsuna said, looking down.

"You've gotta stand up for yourself, if your getting bossed by a baby." Hino said, pressing a button.

"I guess your right." Tsuna said, pressing a button.

"Let's just go to sleep." Sena said, pressing a button. The four got to their floors, entered their rooms and went to sleep. The next morning Ash woke up and he went to the door to leave, but it was stuck.

Ash kept pulling and, extremely annoyed, slammed into the door, breaking it and falling to the ground. Ash looked around and was overturned luggage carts and suitcases. _'What the hell happened here?' _He thought walking to a balcony and heard something dreadful .. Silence, no kids playing, no couples on dates and no families. Ash was about to look over the balcony when two bodies fell, with blood following. _'What the hell!'_

_'Kid, do you here me?'_ A voice asked, causing Ash to flinch. _'Kid, listen you need to find a weapon. Go to the storeroom, go to the fire escape.'_ Ash walked to the stairs and found blood on the door. Ash resisted the urge to vomit and walked down, feeling like something, in the shadows was getting to strike. Ash left the fire escape and found himself in the lobby, which was covered in blood and yellow puss.

_'Crap, kid, run the Infected found you, there are three survivors hiding in the staff pool, get to them!'_ Ash turned and saw what looked like people, but dismissed the thought when he saw their blood covered mouths and blank soulless eyes. Ash rushed to the door, leaping over suitcases and went through the door behind him. One of the monsters tried to grab him, but Ash slammed the door on it's hand severing it, showing bone and spilling blood.

_'Oh god!'_ Ash back away and ran. _'Where's the staff pool?'_ He looked around and saw the gate to the staff pool, he dashed to it, flinching when he heard hungry groans. He entered, slamming the gate and kicked it. He started walking to the pool and looked around, seeing only trees and a shack. He walked to it, but jumped back when Hino tried to hit him with a pipe.

"What the hell, dude!" Ash yelled and quickly looked around, covering his mouth.

"Sorry, but those things are everywhere." Ash was terrified at first, but when he calmed down he saw as bite mark on Hino's arm.

"What happened to you're arm?"

Hino looked his arm's and saw what ash was talking about. "One of the freaks bit me, like an hour ago," He said, the looked behind him. "Guy's it's safe it's just Ash." Heno walked out, followed by Sena, who was holding a pipe and Tsuna, was holding a paddle.

"Ash, thank God, your okay." Sena said, breathing a sigh of relif.

"Did any of those... Those things bite you?" Tsuna asked, stepping back into the shack.

"No, I bolted when I saw those freaks, what about you guys?" Ash asked.

"We're fine, but I don't know if anybody else is alive." Hino said, looking in the direction of the hotel. "I hope their all right."

"Did you guys come here because of that voice?"

"You heard it too, I thought I just went crazy." Tsuna said, scratching his head.

"Don't know who he is, but he saved our lives, still I wish I know where my parents were." Sena said, looking at the ground with sadness in his eyes.

Ash was about to cheer him up when he heard screaming and cracking sounds. He walked to the gate, followed by the others. When they looked through the gate they saw humans, real humans fighting several Infected. "We've gotta help them." Ash whispered, getting looks from everyone.

"You're joking, right, there's like ten of those nuts and..." Tsunn started counting all the humans here. "Eight, there's eight of us." But Ash ran into the shack, looking for a weapon, ripped a pipe out and rushed out of the gate.

"Gotta give him points for wanting to help." Hino said, chasing after Ash.

"He always want's to help." Sena said before following.

"You guy's go ahead I'll just stay here." Tsuna said, but Sena came back and dragged him out. "Oh, come on!" Tsuna yelled flailing his arms and legs _and_ getting the attention of some of the Infected that were attacking the humans.

_'All right I can do this, I can do this.'_ Ash thought holding his pipe in a basic swordsman stance. Two of the Infected were rushing him getting ready to strike him with their grotesque fingernails, but when they were two feet from Ash, he swung hitting one in the head and kicking the other in the chest, knocking them down.

Hino was rushing to the survivors hitting one of the psychos with his pipe, making a sickening cracking sound. "You guys all right?" He asked the other humans and he saw that only two was fighting, two were carrying a large African-American man, one carrying an African-Australian woman, one carrying a Chinese woman and one dragging an American by his shirt.

"More survivors?" A man asked, he was wearing a red shirt, red pants and was holding a bloodied pipe. "Kid, get you're friends, we've got injured here and we need to get to the safe house." He said, then cracked a Infected's skull, causing blood to spill.

"Oy, guys..." Hino started, but stopped when he saw Tsuna swinging his paddle around, barly hitting the Infected. "Guys, it's time to go!" The three looked at Hino and the other humans, then ran to them hitting Infected on the way.

"Good to see ya, I'm Ash." He said, dodging a Infected.

Sena slammed his pipe on a Infected's neck, dazing it, then kicked it. "I'm Sena." He said, kicking a second Infected.

"I'm Tsuna." He said, running past the group and was chased by two Infected. Hino walked up with an annoyed look and swung the pipe hitting an Infected and kicking the other one to the ground.

"The name's Hino, Who're you guys?" He asked stomping a Infected's head in.

"Name's Sinamoi and this is James." He said with an accent.

"You said there was a safe house, where is it?" Ash asked, breaking an Infected's head. "I'm getting sick of dealing with these freaks!"

"Come on, we need to keep these buggers off, so deal with it!" Sinamoi yelled hitting an Infected. The group was fighting the Infected, while the one's who weren't fighting were carrying the unconscious survivors away.

"Let's get out of here!" Ash yelled, killing an Infected, while Hino bashed an Infected's skull in, spraying blood everywhere.

"How many did we take out?" Sena asked, kicking an Infected, sending it into another one.

"Don't care I just wanna get out of here!" Tsuna yelled killing an Infected.

"No matter how many times we knock 'em down they just come back up!" Hino yelled, throwing an Infected to the ground and stomped. He looked around and saw two Infected left, which were taken down by Ash and Sena.

"That's all of them, so where is this safe house?" Tsuna asked, wiping the blood of his shirt.

"Don't worry, kids, we'll get there, you've been bit, kid?" James asked, backing up a bit.

"Yeah, I was bit, but I never changed." Hino stated. "One of these things got the jump on me when I was heading to the shack."

"The voice was right, you guys are immune." Sinamoi said in awe and started walking.

"You mean the one that told us to get to the shack?" The other five followed him.

"Yeah, we have a radio and we heard that voice, he said that there were people who were immune to this thing that's been spreading."

"Wait, so we're immune to whatever's making the... the zombies?" Ash asked, surprised.

"Yeah, you, him, him, him and those four we dragged out."

"Man, who is that voice anyway?" Ash felt sand moving beneath his feet.

"Don't know but if what he said was right, about you guys being immune, then we might be able to get off this hell-hole." The group stopped in front of a lifegaurd station. "Where get inside and cover that wound, the rest of you can rest up." "Sinamoi and James walked in, while the four were absorbing everything.

"Can't believe this, just can't believe it." Tsuna muttered, shaking his head.

"You mean getting involved with a zombie apocalypse, finding out you're immune to it and being the only thing that can save people?" Hino asked, checking his wound.

"This is crazy, I just want to find my parents, not be a hero." Sena said, squatting and holding his head.

"Don't worry, dude, I know our parents are okay, we just have to survive." Ash said, patting Sena's back. "Come on, let's get in before we run into more of them." The four entered the station, barricaded the door with the other survivors and rested, not knowing what will come their way.

* * *

If anybody is reading this, I need help... anybody what skills to give Ash, Sena, Tsuna and Hino? 'Cause I'm stumped.


End file.
